Cuprite (Pokemonboy3000)
Appearance Cuprite is a rather small gem being slightly smaller than Peridot's natural form. Her skin is a reddish color as shown on her arms and waist. She wears an orange tank top over the upper part of her torso. She has a large Yellow Star (or diamond depending on the role play) at the intersection of her outfit and her skin. and also smaller ones on her knees. Her legs are a pale beige color and blend into her toes. Personality Cuprite is very young, and is very childish and impressionable, but very loyal. She is kind almost to a fault and like Steven and tries to see the best in everyone. While she may act very childish she isn't stupid, as a matter of fact she sees problems in a unique way and her creativity is one of her greatest assets. She sometimes acts unpredictably and is known to have some random mood swings. She has very low self esteem and feels that most other gems are superior to her. But, she hides this behind her fun loving energetic self. She loves to eat and is constantly devouring anything she gets her hands on as long as someone says it OK. She loves nothing more than to please anyone she calls Sama if she receives approval she gets super happy. She has a unique vocabulary and the honorific she attaches to someone indicates the level of respect she has for them. "Sama" means Cuprite believes the gem is superior to her and she holds the upmost respect for them. "Jukeisha" Means the gem is a prisoner "Senpai" means the gem is a fusion involving herself "Nee-chan" Means the gem is her sister, this is reserved for Yellow Calcite. "Akuma" means the gem is evil History She was created exactly 7000 years before the show began and given to Yellow Calcite as one of her many servants. She was taught how to speak by Calcite, and was allowed much more freedom on homeworld than most servants usually get. When Yellow Diamond was shattering Calcite's servants for being "defective" Calcite rescued Cuprite and they fled to earth and joined the crystal gems. Sometime during their time on earth Pearl taught her how to fight with a sword and later how to summon her own weapon a yo-yo. She stayed with the Crystal Gems since then and was around when Rose Quartz gave birth to Steven and quickly befriended him when he was old enough to join the Crystal gems. Abilities She has all basic gem abilities and is known to store stuff in her gem like pearl does, she normally keeps snacks, a training sword, and Calcite's makeup kit in her gem. Fusions Edit * When fused with Yellow Calcite, they form Rainbow Calcite. * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Violet Charoite Unique Abilities The original bearer of the rose quartz gemstone, which is currently in possession of her son/successor, Rose Quartz would have been able to use all the abilities Steven has - and perhaps even more. * Switching: she can switch places with any gem, this is her most used ability and is more annoying then dangerous, however she does use this to grab items the Crystal gems need. She can also sense "Switcharoo-residue" meaning she can track gems she has switched places with multiple times. * Pain Absorption: She can absorb the physical or emotional pain from other gems into herself, she doesn't heal the injury but brings the pain of it into herself, this can make her glitch out and possibly corrupt if she absorbs to much physical pain and has been known to try and shatter her own gem if she takes to much emotional pain. * Yoyo Proficiency: her weapon summoned by pure child like innocence is her yoyo, with it she gains many abilities that stem from her creative use of its properties. Walk the dog ''has her yoyo spins rapidly and rushs off in a given direction, when she holds the string it allows her to travel at high speeds. ''Around the world she wraps it around her opponent and swings them around her head, when they hit the ground a red explosion like Amethyst's whiplash happens. Grappling ''she can tie up people in her yoyo's string or grab high points and pull herself up. ''Toe Yoyo when in very dire situations she is known to quad-wield her yoyos using one on each hand and foot. * Buffing: She can make a gem twice as fast, strong and durable as they normally are. If she cast on multiple targets the effects get weaker on each successive gem. Other equipment * Cuprite's sword':' She carries a regular sword with her and knows how to use it. She has been trained by Pearl and manifest her swordsmanship with the Iaido style of swordsmanship. * Calcite's makeup kit: This is the make up kit belonging to Yellow calcite often stored in Cuprite's gem. Category:OCs